


I Have Never...

by bobble173



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobble173/pseuds/bobble173
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Castiel play a drinking game for Dean's birthday. Little do they know Cas might take the game a little too seriously...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Never...

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a story since I was at school so it won't be great but hey, I thought it was a cute idea!

The three guys sat in a circle, a bottle of whisky between them.

"This is stupid." Dean sighed, to his brother, across the circle from him.

"Dean, it's your birthday, we're going to do something different to celebrate it."

"Yeah, but…this? I feel like a frat boy, can't we go out somewhere instead?"

"Dean you go out every night to some dive and get pissed, we're going to have some male bonding time, and consume large amounts of alcohol whilst we're at it." Sam stared defiantly at his brother, knowing Dean was weakening.

Looking at his brother, Dean sighed and turned to his left. "Cas, you can't think this is a good idea."

The Angel stared at Dean, cross-legged on the floor, "Well, Sam has explained the benefits of 'male bonding' and he assured me it is a good idea, and traditional for birthday celebrations." Castiel steadily replied, not looking dubiously at Sam, checking he had gotten his words right.

"Yeah man, of course he said that, he was trying to convince you so he'd have more damn support for his stupid idea." Dean refrained from rolling his eyes.  
Cas and Sam both ignored Dean's grumbles, knowing he wasn't going anywhere. Sam grinned and stood up to turn off most of the lights in their dingy motel room.

"Right let's get to it, does everyone know the rules?" he said as he sat back down in the circle.

"Well I don't know; tell me Cas, you ever played teenage drinking games before?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"I am unaware of the concept." Castiel replied.

"It's easy Cas." Sam said patiently, "We take it in turns telling everyone something we personally have NEVER done, and if the other people in the room HAVE done it, they have to drink. You got that?"

"I think so yes."

Dean wasn't convinced Cas had entirely grasped the concept but kept quiet, feeling a bit guilty knowing he was spoiling Sam's evening.

"Right, we'll try it out" Sam grinned. "Cas you go first, tell us something you have NEVER done."

"I have never… blindly ripped a spleen from a pure living being inside a restaurant whilst being entirely aware of the sin I was committing."

The brothers looked at each other.  
"Er…maybe something more common, Cas? Something me or Sam might have done, for example, so we have to take a drink." Despite himself, Dean held back a grin.

Castiel was confused. "I do not understand this game. I thought we merely stated an action we have not previously performed."

"Erm...I'll give you an example, for instance; I have never kissed another human, obviously that's not true, but use something like that."

"Can I use your question?" Dean nodded. "I have never kissed a human." Castiel still didn't get the game properly and thought it best to use Dean's idea.

Dean shrugged "that'll do." He leaned forward to grasp the bottle in the middle of them and took a swig from it, reaching over to pass the bottle to Sam who also took a hearty drink.

"Right Dean, you next." Sam said, still smirking at Cas' nonplussed face.

"This is stupid."

"Dean, come on, play nice." Sam cajoled

"I have never gotten so drunk I mistook a pair of twins for one girl and proceeded to try and sleep with both of them." Dean shot a sly look as his brother sighed and reached for the bottle.

"Ah." Sam gulped down a mouthful. "Me next then. I have never thought taking an Angel to a whorehouse was a good idea."

Dean started. "You er...you heard about that?"

"Cas asked me about it the other day, he said he'd been thinking about it..." Sam cracked up, as a red faced Dean took another swig.

"I had simply been wondering why Dean would want to take me there." Cas said indignantly, as both brothers cracked up.

"So he really made the girl scream then?" Sam almost pulled off a straight face.

"Oh she screamed alright." Dean dissolved into giggles with Sam.

"I do not understand why that girl's screaming is of such amusement. I did not mean to make her scream so loudly."

"Stop boasting." Sam spluttered, red in the face and chortling.

"Really Cas, you boast like that, you better live up to expectations." Dean winked.

Cas knew better than to question them further, so ignored them until both Dean and Sam had managed to reign in their laughter. "I believe it is my turn now, Sam."

"Yeah buddy it is."

Castiel thought for a moment. "I have never been the destined human vessel for Lucifer, chosen as an infant and tainted with demon blood."

Sam looked affronted as Dean gave in to peals of laughter again. "Maybe something a bit lighter next time?" Sam muttered as he yet again drank from the bottle.

"Hey Cas you haven't had a sip yet. There must be something bad you've done." Dean said, racking his brains to think of something to embarrass the Angel further.

"You're right Dean, he hasn't had a drink yet, we can't let that happen." Sam caught Dean's eye; it was on.

"We'll catch you out, Cas, you'll be begging for mercy after this." Dean nudged Castiel, shooting him a grin.

"I highly doubt that." Cas said, although he felt a bit worried, despite himself.

Dean and Sam readied for the attack as the bottle was placed back in the middle of the room. Both had drunk a fair amount of whisky and were certainly feeling the effects.

"I have never wanted to get laid by a fit girl." Sam drank before Dean had even finished his sentence, before he handed the bottle back over to Dean. Cas, however, didn't reach for the bottle.

"Really? Come on, Cas, not even once?" Dean stared disbelievingly at his friend.

"I will not lie Dean, I have never had wantonly desires for a woman."

"Fine, fine." He muttered.

"I know! I have never wanted to get laid by a fit guy." Sam winked at Dean as they both giggled again.

"You might be needing this." Dean joked, pushing the bottle over to Castiel. He looked where Dean had put the bottle, resigning himself. There was a beat ofsilence before Cas reached over, grabbed the bottle, and took a swig.

"No way." Dean stared as Cas wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his oversized trench coat. "You're gay dude?" he asked him.

"I have no sexual orientation Dean, I am a wave of terrestrial being."

"Who was it!?" Sam demanded, leaning forwards.

"I do not believe you can ask that question in this game." Castiel replied steadily.

"Who cares about the dumb game, Cas? Come on, spill!" Dean was torn between sniggering and, for some reason, celebrating.

"I will answer if it applies to Sam's game." Cas replied.

"Ok, we'll just keep on guessing names, Dean, until we find out who the lucky guy is." Sam thought about all the possibilities. "Is this definitely a human?"

"What else is it gonna be, a peacock?" Dean snorted.

"It could be demon, Angel vessel, vampire, anything really."

"Well ask then!"

Castiel chose to stare at the wall behind Sam's head, willing them not to guess correctly, but also willing them to find out.

"Fine, I have never wanted to get laid by a human guy." Sam finished.

Castiel sighed and reached over for another gulp of amber liquid.

"Oh my God!" Dean let out a little squeal of excitement, before restraining himself. With a straight face, he turned to Sam. "I believe you are on to something, little brother, me next!"

"I think you'll find it's my turn next, Dean. Unlike you two I intend to play this game properly." Castiel alone had remained straight-faced.

"We are playing properly! Just with a...bit of a detour." Sam still couldn't keep the smile from his face. Who would have thought? The Angel did get dirty.

"I have never been attracted to an Angel." Castiel met Dean's steady gaze with his own. Dean felt the immediate urge to break eye contact.

"Well! Haha! I mean...Anna was a good-looking angel, right?" Dean nervously replied, wishing Cas hadn't asked.

Castiel turned away and Dean took another drink, not meeting the eyes of the other two.

"Right, Cas, let us start from the beginning. We'll go through every dude we can think of. First off-" Dean made a gun with his finger, "I have never wanted to prance into the forest of eternal love with Sam Winchester."

There was silence only interrupted by Sam leaning in to take the bottle and have another drink.

"...Er okay then! Sammy, you're up next."

Cas knew it, he knew what Sam was going to ask, the problem was, would he lie just to save face? He couldn't breathe properly; the blood was already rushing to his face. Ordinarily he probably would have lied, but two mouthfuls of whisky had left him with a slight confidence he didn't usually have.

"Okay then" Sam grinned, "I have never felt a romantic attraction to the sex symbol that is my brother, Dean Winchester."

Cas felt the room close in as he looked down at the floor. There was silence from the Winchester's as, slowly, Cas reached for the bottle and brought it to his lips.

"Cas, wha-" Sam was stunned, he flicked his head from Cas, to Dean, and back to Cas again. Torn between bursting into laughter and wanting to address the situation properly, he settled for biting the insides of his mouth.

"Cas...man, are you being serious?" Dean quietly asked.

He met Dean's eyes. "I would not lie to you, Dean." Castiel should have known better than to pretend to himself there was anything between them. How could he, an Angel of the Lord, have just professed to have actual romantic attraction to a human. A human who wasn't even attracted to his vessel.

Dean was still staring at Cas. "Sam, would you mind giving us some space for a few minutes."

"No problem bro." Sam, shoulders shaking a little with laughter, turned to leave the room, but not before flashing his brother a quick wink.

"What?" Dean thought as he watched Sam shut the door of the motel room.

The door shut and Dean was left alone with the mortified Angel.

"Cas, what the Hell is going on? You didn't think you'd mention that you've...you've got the hots for me or something? Is that what this has all been about?"

Cas stared at the ceiling as he answered, "Dean, I'm sorry, I did not realise you would react badly to this."

"Well what did you expect? I'm not gay, Cas, I like girls, you can't just announce something like that." Dean shook his head, frustrated.

"Dean, you misunderstand me, I do not require us to behave any differently than we already have. I thought we had to tell the truth in the game, or else there would be little point to it."

"Yeah but...boundaries Cas, come on, in front of Sam? That stuff should stay private." Dean put his head in his hands, this wasn't how he had imagined it to happen.

"Private as in...between you and me?" Castiel asked tentatively.

"Yes. No. Cas- I don't know! I don't know if I'm happy or angry with you and it's just getting way too confusing, I can't afford to do this."

"Do what, Dean? I was under the impression my feelings were entirely unrequited." Cas kept gazing at Dean, sitting on the floor, the bottle of whisky still ominously between them.

Dean looked through his fingers to stare back at Cas. Hadn't he been dreaming of Cas saying something like this to him for months? Hadn't he encouraged him, sitting close to him, reaching out and finding reasons to be near him, to touch him?

"Dean." Cas lent forwards and put his hand gently over the top of Dean's. He didn't jerk away.

"Cas." Dean whispered, before pulling him forwards by his shirt. They looked at each other for a second, barely able to believe it, feeling their chests constrict and hearts beat, and then they were kissing.

Dean gasped a little as he felt the Angel's lips against his own, he felt Castiel's desire resonate throughout his entire body as he pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Cas, one hand on the back of his neck and the other running up from the base of his skull into his dark hair. He smiled into the kiss, feeling Cas smile back at him as he moaned lightly, his breathing coming faster. "That question you asked about angel, Cas- I was thinking of you."

Cas couldn't believe that Dean, his Dean, was kissing him. He had kissed before, of course, but never like this. Never so intently that he felt every nerve in his lips as he moved them against Dean's, he had never known such...such complete bliss. When Dean pulled him closer, Cas didn't feel anymore surprise or uncertainty, for the first time in his life he felt he had found his rightful place, with Dean.

"Whoa dudes!" Dean and Cas jumped apart as they looked up and saw Sam in the doorway. "I thought you were just having a talk." Sam let out a belly laugh as he saw his brother and Cas strewn across the floor, the trench coat underneath them.

"Dude if you've got a problem you can leave." Dean said defiantly.

"Hey, Dean, I don't have a problem with this, it's been obvious from the beginning you were gonna make out at some point. But you've been alone for an hour and I thought you might be finished with your 'discussion' by now." Sam was still laughing at the disheveled pair on the carpet. "I mean, it's hardly the first time I've walked in on you in a compromising situation."

Dean looked at Sam, "An hour? Really?"

Sam nodded.

"You don't care I was making out with a dude? Who is not actually a dude but an angel in the body of a dude?"

"Why would I care Dean? Whatever makes you happy, I'll leave you two alone if you want more private time." He staged winked at Castiel, who hadn't spoke since Sam had entered the room.

"That won't be necessary." Cas replied, sitting up from the floor, "it's Dean's birthday, we may as well continue with the celebrations."

"I think you were managing alright by yourself."

"Come on in assbutt, it wouldn't be a proper birthday without my little brother." Dean sat up straight, and reached over to take Castiel's hand.

"So this is going to be a proper thing now?" Sam asked, " My brother and the angel?"

"If that's what Cas wants." Dean said, hopefully.

Castiel squeezed Dean's hand gratefully and nodded. "It is, I think, my turn?"

"Yeah I think so." Sam said, sitting down and trying to remember, "go for it buddy."

"I...this is difficult..." Castiel still didn't understand the game, and his flustered head didn't help with the thinking process, and nor did Dean's hand in his. "I...I have never tried to avenge my younger brother Sam Winchester by swapping his life in return for condemnation to Hell after one year, only to be rescued by an Angel of the Lord."

"What the Hell dude."


End file.
